


Braid My Beard Bilbo One More Time

by Arken_Stone1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of crack poetry for the heck of it.  Please don't take this seriously, just have fun with it. This is what happens when Thorin gets too much wacky Tobbackey (blasted hobbits and their pipe weed) and too many magic mushrooms from a funky wizard.  Gee, thanks Gandalf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid My Beard Bilbo One More Time

Braid My Beard Bilbo One More Time  
\- In the Style of Britney Spears  
by Name Not Given  
Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
Oh Bilbo, Bilbo!  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
The Arkenstone is the heart of the Mountain!  
Give me a sign,  
Braid my beard Bilbo one more time!

Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
Oh Halfling, Halfling!  
I'm addicted to you.  
Don't you know that you're adorable!  
And I love what you do.  
Don't you know that you're adorable!

Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
Oh Burglar, Burglar!  
I think I did it again,  
I made you believe Dragons are vegetarians,  
Oh Burglar!  
To go on a quest like that is just so typically me.  
Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!

Mahal!!.. I did it again!  
I sliced off Azog's arm!

Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
Oh Master Baggins, Master Baggins!  
I think I made you believe Dwarrows grow six feet tall.  
Mahal!!.. You think Dwarrows grow six feet tall.

Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
I'm not that majestic!  
You see my problem is this,  
I have a really big dragon problem,  
Wishing You might steal the Arkenstone for me.

Oh Hobbit, Hobbit!  
Oh Bilbo, Bilbo!  
Oh Halfling, Halfling!  
Oh Burglar, Burglar!  
Oh Master Baggins, Master Baggins!  
I must confess,  
I still believe (still believe),  
The Arkenstone is the heart of the Mountain!  
Give me a sign,  
Braid my beard Bilbo one more time!


End file.
